


We'll kill 'em

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Date, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got a date, but you're nervous as hell. Sam comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll kill 'em

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://freewillwriting.tumblr.com/post/75982008611/imagine-sam-giving-you-a-pep-talk-before-a-date

You were in your rom in front of the mirror, inspecting your outfit and fixing your hair, when there was a knock at the door. Shit. He/She/They was here, but you were far from ready.  
“Hey [y/n], your date is here!” Dean called up the stairs.  
“Give me a minute!” you hollered back.   
Two minutes later and you were rooted to the spot, pulling at your clothes nervously and giving yourself a pep talk. There was a knock on your door frame.  
“Hey [y/n], you almost finished? Dean’s really tearing into this kid.”  
“Crap, okay, uh…”   
You turned around, eyes wide with anxiety.   
“Sam, I can’t do this.”  
“Hey…”   
Sam walked over and put his hands on your shoulders.  
“No, I can’t go through with this. Go tell him/her/them to go home.”   
He steered you to your bed and sat you down, rubbing your shoulders.  
“Don’t worry, you got this. Just take some deep breaths.”   
You followed his orders, and he continued giving you reassuring words. Finally your heart beat regulated, and Sam let go of you.    
“Good, now go, enjoy yourself. And if it doesn’t work out…” Sam paused, searching for something to say. “We’ll kill him/her/them.”   
You laughed.   
“Seriously, we know how to hide a body.”   
His easy smile broke his nonchalant expression.  
“Thanks Sam.”   
He escorted you down the stairs, and he saw you walk into the living room your date looked relieved.  
“Alright, there you are.”   
Sam and Dean followed you guys to the door, Dean giving your shoulder a squeeze when you passed.   
“You two have fun, but don’t get home too late. And don’t forget our talk.”   
When you guys finally turned around at his car you saw Sam cleaning a sawed-off from his bag in the hallway.  
“Have fun!” He called cheerily.   
You rolled your eyes, and in the corner of your field of vision you could see your date shudder.


End file.
